Big Brother Always Knows Best
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: Merle and Daryl Dixon rob other groups to survive. What happens when Daryl chooses not to rob one group because they had kids? Pre Atlanta Camp. Warning: Spanking. Oneshot. Not Slash, rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I know that I wrote Merle to be a bit of a dick in this story but he really was a bit of a dick until season 3 so...sorry.**

 **Warning:** ** ** **This story contains spanking of an adult by another adult. If you don't enjoy stories like this then please read one that is more suited to you. There are plenty of stories out there folks just waiting to be read, if you don't care for mine.******

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them once I'm finished.**

* * *

"What the hell d'ya do that for?" yelled Merle.

"They had kids!" snapped Daryl.

"Like that matters! In this world lil' brother, gotta look out for yerself! Don't matter how ya do it!"

"Even if that means takin' it away from kids?" shouted Daryl.

"I'd take it from newborn if that meant keepin' us alive! Ya got that?"

Merle's unspoken words of _"If it meant keepin' you alive."_ weren't lost on Daryl. He knew that Merle would do anything to keep him alive, even if his brother had a twisted warped way of doing it. All the fight went out of Daryl and he scuffed his foot against the dry grass, nodding wordlessly.

"Ya got that?!" shouted Merle.

"Yeah I got that..." said Daryl, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Ya know what ya getting for fucking this up don't ya?" growled Merle ominously.

Daryl paled and started to back away holding his hands up.

"Look Merle, I'm sorry alright?"

"Ah, nah, ya don't." snapped Merle, as he grabbed the back of Daryl's neck, leading him towards a fallen tree.

"Merle, ya don't have to do this." pleaded Daryl, as he thrown over the tree.

"Don't be a pussy."

Daryl winced at the reprimand, and shifted, trying to ignore the way the bark was scraping his stomach. The tree was about waist high, having gotten caught on another tree when it came down, so Daryl wasn't exactly uncomfortable. But he trembled at the thought of what was about to happen. He started to hyperventilate when he heard Merle unbuckling his belt. Daryl heard the familiar snap of the worn leather as it was threaded out of the last belt loop and he tensed knowing Merle wasn't going to wait any longer than he had to. Daryl felt Merle lay his hand on his back, in what could be considered a somewhat comforting manner, before laying into the younger man.

That first lick had Daryl biting his lip and pulling his hands underneath of himself to stop himself from crying out or moving around too much. It certainly wasn't the harshest belting that he had ever gotten, but it still had Daryl fighting to stay still and keep quiet. Daryl tried to count the licks being given to distract himself but lost count somewhere around fifteen. Finally he gotten stop himself and he threw a hand back to protect his backside. Merle easily caught it and growled in annoyance.

"Please Merle!" Daryl cried.

"Shut ya mouth Darlena! Ya trying to bring a herd o' dead down on our asses? What are ya? A pussy?"

Daryl whimpered but shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand to stop the cries that he could feel building up in his chest. Merle was right the last thing that they needed was a bunch of walkers showing up when he was bare-assed, up ended over a tree, with his pants tangled up around his ankles. The sharp cracks from Merle's belt were loud enough.

By the end of the belting Daryl was sniffling a little but he had managed to keep most of the tears at bay, knowing that Merle would never stand to see him cry. Daryl had no wish to get a few extra licks for crying. Merle gave him a single pat to his back before threading his belt back through his belt loops. After giving Daryl a minute to get himself together, Merle suddenly laughed and said.

"Ya ready to get up now Darlena?, or ya planning on sleeping all day, huh?"

Daryl slowly and stiffly pulled himself off the tree an turned to face his brother, who wiped the smirk off of his face and suddenly looked stern and pissed again. Daryl nervously shifted his weight again, puling his arms closer to his sides in a self protective manner, flinching slightly when Merle threw his arm around Daryl's shoulders.

"The next time we come up on a camp, ya follow my lead. Ya understand me, lil' brother?"

"Yes, Merle..." answered Daryl, keeping his head low.

"Good. Just remember, yer big brother always know's best." said Merle with a laugh.

"...Yes Merle..."

They had only been travelling a few days before Merle had found another camp. He gave Daryl a firm glare as they started towards the tents. Daryl didn't really want to rob these people, they needed their supplies too, but he wasn't about to face Merle's belt any time in the near future, he was still feeling the effects of Merle's belting. It had taken a little while for the new group accept them. Their leader Shane, had been a little distrusting at first, but he also knew the value of having more men in the camp, so he eventually welcomed the two brothers to stay with the group. After being introduced to some of the members Daryl got the chance to look around. He immediately spied three little kids running around.

 _"Well Shit."_

* * *

 **A/N: Just another short drabble. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
